Naruto: The Alternative Version
by KoreGaDaijobu
Summary: What would happen with the Naruto world if there was an alternative twist? See how the Naruto story gets more and more different as i twist and tweak various parts of the story, to see what could have been. Posted here on as well as on Quotev.


The Abridged series story that I don't know if I want to write or not… though that isn't what this story is about...

Feedback would be nice?

Character personalities:

The brotacular Uchiha Clan

Useless Sakura (That HATES Sasuke! I-I know right! That-that's INSANE!)

Overly hyper Naruto

Featuring an always confused Kakashi

A politely meek Tsunade(lol)

Douchebag Iruka

This isn't the abridged. It can become it, though, but I just wanted to test something out. Tell me how it works please!

X X X

'The first day of ninja school. No longer will I have to stay home and do nothing. No longer will I have to make do with talking to my imaginary friends. Now I can go out and live. Maybe actually make some friends...' Sakura wondered.

'We're gonna get so many friends!' Inner Sakura exclaimed happily.

Sakura only laughed.

X X X

"Hello everyone", the teacher said. He announced himself as Umino Iruka, a chuunin of Konoha. Everyone else was seated, ready for class. Ok, that wasn't exactly true. There were the occasional retards snoozing off or making disturbingly weird sounds. Iruka took one look at the idiot, and looked away. "monkeys", he said under his breath. "Alright people, monkeys, all alike. This lesson is in session, and so is my paycheck. Now let's get on with this!" he said, doing a deep bow.

"Today we'll have a test", he said. "Hinata, could you tell me what the test is about?" He asked indifferently. He waved a hand at her direction without looking at her, while sitting with his feet on the table.

"U-um…i-is it about… chakra a-and stuff…?"

Iruka took one look at her before laughing uncontrollably. He wheezed and panted with laughter before resuming his other position.

"No, Hinata. Why would we teach you guys that?"

"B-because we're…ninja?"

Catching himself before laughing again, he answered her stupid question. "That's where you're wrong. You're not ninja. You're brats. And what do brats do?"

He motioned with his senbon for her to go on.

But the brat didn't go on. Her face was frozen, which only made iruka sigh. (and laugh inside, but his paycheck wouldn't exactly survive if he did that. Nor would this girl). But he gave them his best blank face.

"It means you learn about civvie stuff. You know? Geography, even though there's only like five countries. Math, even though you'll probably only need to know how to count. Also, you'll learn how to write and read, even though you'll probably never do anything else than kill people." He gave an indifferent sigh. One of the kids in the lower ranks gasped. A girl screamed. "What guys. What's wrong? Didn't your parents tell you? That all ninjas ever do is torture and humiliate others?" He took another look at the class. The pink-haired girl was crying, the blonde girl had wide eyes. Iruka had the audacity to snicker. Some kid stood up.

"You're lying, right?" The kid laughed. "Come on guys, this meanie is lying! Ninjas aren't killers, they're heroes! Stop lying, dattebayo!" He exclaimed loudly. Iruka gave a little whine while holding his ears. But apparently this little kid's speech made the other kids perk up a bit. The little fat kid didn't look quite as horrified anymore, and all was good. Iruka groaned. He decided he had enough of this. Enough of these… weird happy kids, with so much naivetivity! It was frankly creeping him out. His heart ached abit at seeing how… motivated, this kid was. Don't you get it, he thought to himself. All ninjas are killers. None was even remotely like heroes. He sighed. He had made that mistake years ago.

Unfortunately, the damage was done - after the little boy-girl-whatever-Hyuuga-person went home after the first day of Ninja School, she came back with her dad in tow. Apparently, the lil' sh#t had ratted on him. He didn't really know until he had the Hyuuga dad-man-person's fist in his face, getting a KO with one punch. He never did wake up again, but to be honest, no one wanted him to.

I call this - Naruto's Big Heart Prevails! Btw, Hinata's one of my favorite characters but LOL this had to happen. I don't hate Iruka either, but this is like, what if Iruka never learned to deal with his fear/hate/sorrow after the Kyuubi attack? His parents died in it, but he got out of it relatively nicely. But what if he hadn't, and got his whole personality tainted with immense hate?


End file.
